


You are love

by kingwrites



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, post 1x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwrites/pseuds/kingwrites
Summary: Maddie's pov from the surprise kiss that Ryn gave her





	You are love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first siren fic,, but i wanted to give the fandom a try lol

Mystical eyes stared into deep brown ones as they air around them remained still. Maddie wasn’t sure what she had been expecting when Ryn had made her way toward her, small hands running across her tattooed body. Yet, she was still ready for the kiss almost instantly closing her eyes when she noticed the the mermaid was leaning in to kiss her. 

 

She knew she should feel bad about kissing her back, but something felt so right about kissing Ryn she just couldn’t describe it. The feeling that she felt when their lips had meant. It was almost like an electric shock, but on that felt so good instead of being painful. 

 

When her friend speaks again she is taken out of her dazed state of mind. “Oh, yeah okay.” A smile comes to her face as she tried to think of words to say, but comes short of them. Being flustered by a girl wasn’t a new thing, but this feeling definitely was without a doubt new. “Bye.”

 

Maddie stepped away from the much shorter girl and headed towards the exit. If she looked at Ryn any longer she was almost positive she would not be making it to that lunch with Ben’s mother, on time that was. The whole drive to that exact lunch is trying to push the thoughts of the mermaid away and actually let the feeling of nervousness take over her gut. It was odd, but there was no reason to overthink a kiss at a lunch with her boyfriend’s mother. 

 

A part of her is glad when Ben calls her, taking her attention completely off the kiss for the time being. Although the place her mind goes from there isn’t much better than her previous thoughts, because all she was thinking about was all the horrible things that he could’ve figured out from his visit. There was so much that she had to worry about, but it was mostly all for Ryn and making sure that she was going to stay safe. 

 

Pacing around the dock, which wasn’t far off from where she was at lunch, Maddie tried to be patience with Ben. Yet, it had only been six minutes and she was practically jumping out of her skin. Then it fifteen had past and she started to worry about everything more than she had been before. Some of it for Ben, but most of it still for Ryn; and her sister. 

 

When he finally arrives the tall girl wants him to get to the point of what he was going to say right away, but that’s not what she get. Of course she should’ve been expecting that it was going to have to be a build up, it was Ben afterall. The one people who always seemed to make things a thousand times more dramatic when he told them then the had to be. Always one for build up and taking his time. 

 

After she found out what they were using the fishing for, her heart almost fell out of her chest. They were the whole reason that Ryn had been put through so much in the last month and of course how inhumane that was. Mermaids might not be people but they were intelligent creatures and shouldn’t be used for testing and all of that awful stuff. 

 

The worst part of that news was that she had to tell Ryn, who seemed so… conflicted about it. She just wanted to be safe and the navy was doing anything and everything in their power to capture her kind. Maddie’s heat honestly ached more at how her voice sounded. There was a way to it that just wasn’t the  _ normal _ voice of the mermaid she had come to love?

 

Another thing that absolutely hurt her heart to the core was what Ryn did that night when they were all in bed. Ben had long gone to sleep when she walked over to the bed, not getting into it like she almost always did. Instead she stood of the sleepy girl with a blank look, almost as if she was waiting for her to say something. 

 

Still before she can say something her friend, no family, was speaking to her. “Maddie,” There’s a pause as it seemed like she really struggled saying this next word, or request really. It was just what she needed to get out of the way and done with, “come.”

 

Confusion took over her features but she still pushed the blankets off her body and followed the mermaid back to her spot on the couch. Sitting down next to her she placed a gentle hand on her covered thigh, waiting for her to speak. “Hold me.” Ryn’s voice is quite as she speaks, already leaning into the anticipated touch of Maddie. 

 

There bodies mold together perfectly as she wrapped her arms delicately around the much smaller girl. At some point during the embrace, silent tears started to stream down the dark haired beauty’s face. It only hurt her more, to feel the sharp breaths being taken as she held onto her tightly. “It’s alright, Ryn. We’ll make it safe.” She whispered softly in her ear, over and over again to provide some kind of comfort for her. 

 

Eventually Ryn fell asleep right there in Maddie’s arm, so she gently laid them down her on the couch. A hand delicately went around the sleeping girls waist, trying her best to offer comfort even when she was asleep. She always believed that people could feel the love no matter what state they were in, sleeping or awake it didn’t matter to her. 

 

The funny thing is, if you asked her a couple months ago if she would be spooning a human mermaid she would have told Jerry to go home for the day. Yet, for some unknown reason, it was happening and she could feel herself falling as it happened. Slowly falling for someone she should never even think about falling for. 

 

In the morning, Ben is gone only leaving some not behind about something with his buddies. With a sigh she slipped out from Ryn, careful not to wake her up as she moved her hands to the side. They had to have a conversation, but that could wait until they had both eaten and her companion was actually awake. 

 

Ryn doesn’t wake up for another half an hour, just enough time for Maddie to make some coffee and prepare breakfast for her. She took a long sip of her coffee she listened to the mermaid pad into the kitchen and tilt her head at her. “You left me.” The smaller girl said before walking over to stand next to the tall one. 

 

“I had to make breakfast and have coffee before we have a serious talk.” Was her replied as she took another long sip of her coffee, pointing to the plate of fish on the table. The last month or two had been absolutely draining for her, so coffee was a vital part of almost every conversation she had at this point. 

 

With a small, and admittedly cute, nod the mermaid walked over to the plate and began to devour it. It isn’t until she’s done the tall girl walked over to her, crouching about her. She knew that she had to teach her what a kiss meant, but that also meant she had to be a stop to possible future ones. Which, unfortunately, meant no more amazing kisses, by far one of the best Maddie has had, as goodbyes anymore.

 

“Do you know what it means to kiss someone?” She asked her after a few moments of silence between the two of them. Maddie blamed it all on the enrapturing eyes of Ryn as they stared into each other eyes. Yeah, this was going to absolutely destroy her to say but it was good that her friend, and her, had some sort of boundaries based on what Ben would say. 

 

Ryn gave her a confused look before giving her another one of her adorable nods, but that was getting off topic. What she needed to focus on was the meaning behind her actions and not on how cute she looked when she was confused. Way off topic thought. “It means love.”

 

Her answer was technically right but she didn’t know how else she could describe it. “There are diffe-” Maddie’s words are cut off by Ryn jumping right back into the conversation. 

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why did you kiss me?”

 

“You are love.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” She wanted so much to understand what Ryn meant when she told her that and a part of her knew, but the rest of her refused to admit what that part knew. Which was that her mermaid friend meant a different kind of love and actually understood that and meant it. That thought was so scary that she kept it locked away never to be thought of again. 

 

With what seemed to be an annoyed huff, Ryn leaned in and connected her lips with the crouching girl’s soft one. This one was different from the first, but still sent that magical feeling through her body. This one seemed to last longer than the other one too, which was slightly odd for that to be happening. But Maddie couldn’t find it in her to pull away from the beautiful girl who had the softest lips for someone who spent so much time in the water. It was ridiculous how perfect it was. 

 

Finally, the shorter girl pulled away and gently rested her forehead against Maddie’s, both of them attempting to catch their breath. It was a great feeling, nothing she knew compared to it. In hindsight she probably should feel bad about everything because she was still with Ben, but that could be figured some time when this wasn’t happening. Right now, she could just enjoy the feeling of Ryn’s head against her as they both breathe heavily. 

 

“You are love… because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on [tumblr](https://cherrystopaz.tumblr.com) but it's mostly riverdale tbh


End file.
